


...Excite Me

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Compliant, Chains, Dubious Consent, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching him fight, Morgana thinks of another way to make Gwaine earn his supper. Deleted scene from 4x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [marguerite-26's One Word Prompt Meme](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/665487.html?thread=12505743#t12505743). The prompt was "Gwaine/Morgana, Chains"

When she first met him, she thought him a stereotypical fool of a knight, oblivious to the severity of the current situation surrounding him. But after observing how he fights, how he moves, she now knows that under the mask of casualness is a calculating mind, and it excites her for some indefinable reason to find new ways to challenge him.

Even now, she watches how his dark eyes shift back and forth when she dismisses the guards who have brought him to her personal chambers this night per her instructions, and smiles widely with a dramatic tilt of her head. “Sir Gwaine, you must be still hungry. After all, you’re such a big, strong man that one moldy loaf of bread surely can’t be enough to satisfy you.”

“Can’t really complain, _my lady_ ,” he quips in the same nonchalant manner he’s had since she has started to drag him from the comfort of the dungeon’s cells for her amusement. 

It’s an insult, the way he twists the title against her, and she can’t help but admire the spark left in him still after two defenseless rounds against Helios’s men. 

She also wonders what it would take to finally break him.

“I thought you might be eager for seconds,” she explains, jerking the binds around his wrists to pull him closer, pressing herself against his muscular, supple body to make her intentions perfectly clear. “But of course, you’re going to have to earn it.”

“Of course,” is all he has the chance to say before she drags him towards the bed, attaching the chains to one of posts before sitting on the edge, hitching up the hem of her dress. “Kneel,” she commands, arching an eyebrow as she waits to see if he’ll follow instructions.

He slowly bends down on one knee, and then the other, but doesn’t bow his head in the traditional matter of respect; instead he keeps it positioned upwards, his gaze locking with hers in a silent confrontation. 

It sends a shiver of excitement through her body.

“I’m sure, with a man of your many talents,” she begins, her one hand sliding down the front of her body before separating her inner folds, already growing wet with desire, “you know the fundamentals of pleasing a lady.”

Smirking, he leans forward, and the contact of his stubble rubbing against the inside of her thigh sends a mixture of both pain and pleasure throughout her body. His tongue darts once, twice, and soon she realizes he’s testing her, teasing her, tasting her. 

She bites back a moan.

Her own fingers quickly find her sensitive bud of nerves, stroking with an increased urgency as he works, until he suddenly takes them in his mouth, sucking until there’s none of her essence left on her. And he’s still staring at her straight in the eyes, as if he knows what he’s doing to her, as if the plan has been for her to be the one to lose control all along.

At this realization, she yanks her hand back like it’s been burned, but his lips seek out a new target, finishing the ministrations where her fingers left off. She’s not able to fight back the whimper this time, and now she’s able to touch herself freely, lightly pinching at hardening nipples through the fabric of her outfit.

His focus has shifted lower, and he’s lapping at her eagerly now, his tongue contorting in such ways she never knew was possible. His hands still bound, he uses the weight of his body to spread her legs farther apart to grant him more access.

When he first enters her using only his filthy and talented mouth, her hips involuntarily shift forward and she whines, breaking the eye contact as she throws her head back in ecstasy. It’s obscene, the noises he’s making as he’s licking and sucking her flesh, his teeth gently grazing tender skin every now and then that makes her jump then shudder.

She’s close, so close to release, and she falls back on the bed, arching against the covers that feel deliciously cool against her heated skin. He grunts at this change of position, but continues his effort with a fervor that’s slowly driving her mad. 

Suddenly, he thrusts his tongue so far inside her that his nose rubs against her clit, and she feels him deeply inhaling her personal, musky scent. That’s what finally causes her undoing, her hands stilling from their position on her now unclothed and free breasts as she lets out a keening cry. 

After a moment of floating in the haze of her climax, she lazily pushes herself back up into a sitting position, gripping his chin firmly as she presses her mouth against his. She can taste her unique flavor on his lips, and it makes her over-sensitive skin tingle with exhilaration, eager again for more. 

Pushing him away so the chains that connect him to the bedpost grow taut, the manacles cutting into his already reddened wrists, she leans forward, rubbing at the bulge in his trousers with her foot as she purrs, “Very good. Perhaps you‘ll be fed well tonight.”

Maybe she can’t break him like she originally hoped. 

But there’s no harm in trying.


End file.
